Redemption
by NightsPlutonianShore1845
Summary: The idea of what if The Banshee Queen and loyal champion Nathanos Blightcaller had a child before that "died". Will possibly continue and form it into a full story depending on you the reader's thoughts. I have an idea of how I want the story to play out, but any helpful ideas are welcome. FOR THE HORDE! Forgot to mention this before I OWN NOTHING! all credit goes to Blizzard.
1. Chapter 1

Redemption world of warcraft fanfiction

I can feel Arthas' magic take hold of me. I can feel it twisting around my muscles forcing me to do his bidding, it was as if he could sense that this was the perfect moment for me to strike.

"I beg you don't make me do this." My whisper goes unheard lost in the putrid air of the Undercity.

Sylvanas is alone and her chamber unguarded having sent her guards away so that she may have a moments peace. I try to fight it, I try desperately to will myself out of his grasp but it was no use. The harder I fought it seemed the faster I was making my way to the royal quarters, the closer I was coming to killing my mother. I find myself suddenly standing outside the private chambers of the Banshee Queen, my whole body was aching. My mind is in agony over what I am about to do. All I have every wanted was to know who my mother was, to find myself and fill the empty void in my soul. How foolish I am, look at what my childish wish has gotten me. I am a slave to the Lich King trapped between life and death, forced to dispatch his enemies while he sits cowering in Icecrown. Burdened with the remorse of my actions.

My hand touches the door now, and silently forces it open. I slip inside unnoticed by The Banshee Queen. The only light in the room comes from a large fireplace on the far side of the room. I can see her silhouette against the glow of the fire, slumped forward in a chair head resting in her hands. It is clear recent events have taken a great toll on her. The battle at Broken Shore and having to take up the mantle of Warchief weighed heavily on her mind. It hurt to see this proud leader in such a vulnerable state, it hurt even more knowing she was my mother. I feel my hand graze the hilt of the dagger hidden at my back. Feeling the cool metal against my skin, bile rises in my throat. There has to be a way to stop what I am about to do, a way to thwart Arthas' vile plan. Since my mind and my voice are the only parts of me within my control they are the only way to stop him. Tears fall from my eyes as I raise the dagger over my head ready to plunge it into my mother's back. I cannot bear to watch the scene unfold, more tears fall as I shut my eyes tightly.

"Forgive me my Queen." I whisper, I can only pray that they were spoken so she could hear.

My hand flies toward her with astounding force only to be stopped halfway, pain shoots through my lower arm as my wrist is snapped backwards causing the dagger to fall to the floor. I open my eyes and find myself face to face with The Banshee Queen. Before I can even blink I am flying through the air finally crashing to the floor halfway across the room. My entire body is wracked with pain as I drag myself to my feet. I barely have time for a breath when a dark force wrappes its self around my body rooting me to the floor. I have never been filled with such fear my only solace is that at least she hasnt killed me...yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Redemption- A warcraft fanfiction

"Who are you girl?" the question is met will resounding silence. "I have no time for your games, Now SPEAK! WHO ARE YOU!"

Sylvanas blood red eyes seemed to glow even brighter as her anger grew, her bow drawn ready to fire. I knew I had to find a way to tell her who I really was and I had to do it fast. The Lich Kings hold over me made it impossible to just outright tell her who I was, making my revelation all the more difficult but I had to find a way. I could see with each passing minute her patience grew thin.

"You pathetic excuse for a death knight, if you value you worthless exsistance at all you will answer me, I will ask one final time who are you."

The tone of her voice spoke of untold torment she was going to unleash upon me if I remained silent for much longer. Then it came to me, the story my adoptive parents told me when I was young the story of how I came to be with them the story of my birth. It had to work, it was my last hope. With a quivering voice, I began my tale.

"Many years ago shortly be for the Great War, a child was born."

I could feel the hot tears starting to fall down my cheeks, my was voice normally powerful and commanding had been reduced to that of a sniffling child, weak and helpless but I pressed on.

"A child of mixed blood half human, half high elf. The mother a prominent military leader of the high elven people and the father her most trusted soldier. Unknown to her people a secret romance had commenced between the leader and her subordinate. Through magical means, the pregnancy was kept hidden. Despite the deception, the child not even born was adored by her parents. But both knew keeping their child was impossible with impending war and their military duties the child would be in far too much danger to remain in their care."

As I spoke I could see the hard features of The Banshee Queen begin to soften. YES! I was getting to her, it was working. The magic holding me in place began to loosen.

"So soon after birth, the child was taken away, her care was entrusted to close friends and allies of the father. Secure in the knowledge that their precious child was safe the parents left never to see the child again."

I paused for a moment and collected what was left of my dignity. I could see tears staining the cheeks of the normally stoic queen, her magical binding gone, I was able to step closer to her now, looking her in the eyes, she knew, she knew exactly who I was. A long silence passed between us before she spoke in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Alleriessa?"

At the sound of my name on my mother's lips, a torrent of emotion tore through my heart, and a new round of tears flowed from my eyes. My mother closed the distance between us arms wide ready to embrace me but before she could reach me the door to her private chambers came crashing down blown to meer splinters by a burst of arcane magic, the first through what remained of the door was Nathanos, my mothers champion, my father followed closely by a number of the elite guard.

"Protect the Queen!" Pure unbridled rage showed in every feature of my father as he shouted his order then took aim with his bow. Now surrounded by her guard my mother saw her champion second from slaying the would-be assassin, seconds away from killing her daughter.

"NATHANOS NO!" Absolute terror resonated in the voice of the ruthless Banshee Queen.

But her cry went unheeded, the arrow already released from its nocking point headed directly at me. With speed rivaled only by lightning, my mother sprang into motion. In an instant, she was a banshee flying through the air reaching her target just in time to stop the arrow before it felled its target. If my heart had still been in my chest it would have been beating faster than a hummingbird moved its wings. Just inches from my face was my mother's hand clutching the arrow intended for my end. I could feel the sharp tip of the arrowhead ever so lightly touching the center of my forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

Redemption- A Warcraft Fanfiction

 **Authors Note: I really hope everyone is enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. I haven't written anything in a few years now but I recently started playing W.O.W** **again and with the heavy Sylvanas presence in the new content this story just wouldnt leave me alone. Anyway I am finished rambling enjoy the story. And again any thought and ideas are welcome.**

 **-N.P.S1845**

"My Queen can you spare this...TRAITOR!" The anger in Nathanos had been replaced with confusion and disappointment.

I could almost feel the displeasure as he stared in my direction. Sylvanas remained silent as she pulled the arrow away from my head and turned it to dust. She glared momentarily at her champion before turning to me. The emotion in her features was out of place and foreign, with a fair amount of certainty I would say she hadn't felt any emotions other than anger and hatred for many years. For all the stories I had heard about her viciousness and unyielding ruthlessness toward her enemies the last thing I expected to see was in her eyes was love. Yet there it was, I had seen it so many times in the eyes of my family. There was no mistaking it the Dark Lady of the Forsaken one of the most reviled and hated people in all of Azeroth looked at me with love in her eyes. Slowly she brought her hand to rest on my cheek, her thumb gently brushing away a stray tear that had fallen.

"This is no traitor my dear champion." She looked from me back to Nathanos, "This is our daughter."

"After all these years..." Her voice again nothing more than a whisper.

I wanted nothing more than to embrace my mother in that moment, but the pain that filled my body was becoming more than I could take. I took in one more agonizing breath, only to cough and sputter as it filled my injured lungs. Blood began to drip from the corner of my mouth as I continued to cough. I try to straighten my stance but it is no use the pain and inability to breath properly bring me to my knees. My vision is failing as I fight for the much-needed oxygen. A dark figure kneels in front of me, I am able to just make out a face, her face, the love that had been in her eyes moments ago was now gone, overshadowed with what one could only assume was remorse.

"Guards take her to the Apothecarium. I want my finest medics and alchemists to tend to her injuries."

The power and might had returned to her voice, as at least a dozen Forsaken leapt at her command.

"Nathanos!" The sound of his name snapped him back to reality. He had scarcely been able to move since Sylvanas had revealed my identity.

"Yes, my Queen?" His voice was hoarse and thick with unspoken emotion.

"You are to gather your most trusted rangers, Take them to the Apothecarium. It is to be heavily guarded at all times." Her voice softens as she spoke to her champion. "I want to ensure that she is safe and secure, no one is to be near her without my permission."

"As you wish my lady." He bowed slightly before turning heel and heading out the door as quickly as possible.

My mother turned her attention back to me as I was being laid out on a stretcher. My mangled arm was secured and place across my chest to avoid further injury. She eyed the injury intently before gently placing her hand over top my own. She leaned in close her lips centimeters from my ear.

"Forgive me, child." A lone tear stained her cheek.

Before I could respond my mind was overcome by pain, it was impossible to fight any longer I gave in to the darkness that had been threatening to overtake me. My eyes flutter closed and the world around me went black.

 **Quick update i havent forgotten the story i promise, life has been crazy and i have kinda been stuck on what the next chapter should be about, i would be greatful for any helpful feedback. i will write more soon i swear. Lok'tar Ogar!**

 **-N.P.S**


	4. Chapter 4

Redemption world of warcraft fanfiction

I can hear the muffled sound of voice all around me. I can feel strange instruments poking and prodding at my body and the familiar warmth and tingle of healing magic. I slowly begin to open my eyes, thankfully being in the Undercity the light in the Apothecarium isn't painfully bright. Everything is a blurred mixture of shadow and color. I try to focus my eyes to better see my surrounding but my effort is nothing if not futile so I close them once more, my body is clearly not ready or able to fully regain consciousness. My mind, however, is so, I focus on the sounds, though not entirely clear I can make out the gravelly voices of what I assume are the alchemists and apothecaries my mother had ordered to tend to me.

They are busy with their work talking quietly about various spells and potions to be used in my healing. I hear another voice amongst them. It was a voice that struck fear into the hearts of many enemies across Azeroth, and yet hearing I felt no fear but rather it seemed to give me strength, it was my mother. I so desperately want to open my eyes to look at her but my strength has yet to fully returned so I just listen. At the present moment, she was growing rather irritated by the seeming lack of progress in my condition.

"It has been an entire day Faranell and yet the child remains unconscious. Why has she not woken?"

"My lady we are trying our best, our magic isn't exactly intended for healing. It is a daunting task just trying to kill the child, however, I assure you she is improving."

"Improving is not good enough apothecary, heal her." The anger in her voice grew with every word.

Listening to the conversation I couldn't help but feel sympathy for the poor apothecary. I could hear his bones rattling in fear as he tried to appease her.

"Forgive us, my lady, we are doing the best we can, but the child was gravely injured it will take time for her to fully recover."

I hear a scoff followed by a retort that was only a few decibels away from shouting.

"Either you are barely putting forth any effort or you are simply incompetent, you create monstrous creatures from decayed and rotting flesh in mere hours, yet you can not manage to heal a young girl less than half their size. I do not care what foul magics you need to use or what dark forces you need to call upon, I want my daughter properly healed within the hour or perhaps I shall tear you to pieces and see how long it takes for you to be healed."

The apothecary bows his head in defeat "Yes, My lady." and sets about his task of speeding my recovery.

 **sorry for the long wait but here it is finally a new chapter. might be another long wait for chapter 5 just really depends on when inspiration strike. i assure you i am still actively working on the story. enjoy**

 **-** **N.P.S**


End file.
